


Anteeksiannettu

by SonyaCrow



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaCrow/pseuds/SonyaCrow
Summary: Basch muistelee menneitä. Julkaistu alunperin Kristallimaailmassa 2011.





	Anteeksiannettu

**Author's Note:**

> Pääasiallisena inspiraationa toimi Within Temptationin Forgiven sekä vähemmässä määrin siihen tehty seuraava AMV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-W0vxLDaClM

Entinen ritari seisoi parvekkeella tuijottaen kaukaisuuteen, kuten niin monena iltana aiemminkin. Kun huoneen ovi painui kiinni työpäivän jälkeen, ja velvollisuudet jäivät sen taa, tuli miehestä täysin eri ihminen. Kauanko hän oli elänyt yksin surunsa kanssa? Kolme vuotta? Vai viisi vai vieläkin kauemmin? Hän ei enää muistanut, muttei myöskään välittänyt. Nalbinasta vapauduttuaan hän oli kuvitellut asioiden muuttuvan paremmiksi. Vaikka niin oli ensin käynytkin, oli kaikki lopulta entistäkin huonommin.

Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca oli ollut hänen elämänsä sisältö pidempään kuin Basch jaksoi muistaa. Ritari oli tutustunut tyttöön tämän ollessa vasta lapsi ja sivusta hän oli seurannut, kuinka pikku prinsessasta kasvoi voimakastahtoinen nainen. Mies oli saanut seurata kehitystä aitiopaikalta tytön henkivartijana. Ajan mittaan heidän välilleen oli muodostunut erityinen suhde, joka ei täyttänyt täysin ystävyyden määritelmää, mutta ei silti ollut täysin ammatillinenkaan. Baschista oli tullut prinsessan uskottu, jolle tämä saattoi kertoa murheistaan ilman pelkoa juoruilusta. Varmasti naispalvelijat olisivat osanneet paremmin lohduttaa tyttöä, mutta samalla Ashe olisi voinut heittää hyvästit salaisuuksille. Hovissa juorut levisivät kulovalkean tavoin.

Dalmascan ja Archadian välisen rauhansopimuksen mentyä pieleen oli Basch julistettu maanpetturiksi ja lukittu Nalbinan tyrmiin. Kaksi pitkää ja yksinäistä, suruntäyteistä vuotta hän virui siellä vailla toivoa vapautumisesta. Ja miksi hän olisi vapautta kaivannutkaan? Pian vangiksi jäätyään mies sai kuulla, että Dalmascan toivo, Ashe, oli riistänyt henkensä. Uutinen oli musertanut ritarin täysin. Hän muisti vuosia sitten vannomansa valat kuin eilisen. Hän oli luvannut suojella Dalmascaa sekä sen kuninkaallista perhettä hengellään, mutta oli epäonnistunut täydellisesti. Kuningas Raminas oli murhattu ja Baschia pidettiin syyllisenä. Kun prinsessa vielä miestään surressaan oli riistänyt henkensä, oli ritarista tullut valapatto.

Kuin ihmeen kautta miehen onnistui kuitenkin päästä pois tyrmästään katulapsen ja ilmapiraattikaksikon avulla. Paettuaan hän kiitti hiljaa jumalia ja vannoi suojelevansa sitä, mitä Dalmascasta enää oli jäljellä. Hänen järkytyksensä oli suuri, kun vain päiviä myöhemmin kuolleeksi luultu valtakunnan kruununperijä seisoi ilmielävänä hänen edessään, silmät vihaa leiskuen. Ashen koko olemus hohkasi inhoa kuninkaan surmaajaa kohtaan, eikä nainen edes yrittänyt peitellä vihaansa. 

Kahden vuoden aikana kohteliaasta prinsessasta oli kasvanut uhmakas ja kostonhimoinen nainen, joka oli valmis tekemään mitä tahansa saadakseen kruununsa takaisin, jopa turvautumaan varkaiden ja ilmapiraattien apuun. Sekalaisen joukon matkatessa ympäri Ivalicea olivat prinsessa ja ritari alkaneet taas ymmärtää toisiaan ja vähitellen heidän välillään joskus vallinnut yhteisymmärrys palasi. Basch suojeli prinsessaa hengellään, toimi tämän miekkana ja kilpenä. Ashe puolestaan lakkasi syyttämästä ritaria kahden vuoden takaisista tapahtumista.

Niin ritarillinen kuin Basch olikin, ei hän voinut olla huomaamatta, että kahden vuoden aikana tytöstä oli kasvanut nainen, vieläpä varsin viehättävä sellainen. Vaikka mies kävikin jatkuvaa kädenvääntöä itsensä kanssa ajatustensa soveliaisuudesta, oli hänen lopulta myönnettävä rakastuneensa itseään reilusti nuorempaan naiseen, joka jonain päivänä olisi Dalmascan kuningatar. Tilannetta ei yhtään helpottanut prinsessan äkillinen kiinnostus erästä ilmapiraattia kohtaan. Niin epäsovelias, kuin kuninkaallisen ja ritarin suhde olisikin ollut, olisi lainsuojaton ryöstelijä ollut kaikin tavoin huonompi vaihtoehto.

Kun Basch viimein sai rohkeutensa kerättyä ja kerrottuaan tunteistaan kuningattarelle, ei hän ollut lainkaan varautunut saamaansa vastaanottoon. Hän oli odottanut syvää, painostavaa hiljaisuutta, tylyjä sanoja, jopa lyöntiä kasvoihin. Mitään näistä ei kuitenkaan tullut. Prinsessa oli astunut aivan miehen eteen, vanginnut tämän katseen ja nojautunut painamaan kevyen suukon tämän huulille. Kevyt hymy kohosi ritarin kasvoille. Vaikka hänen tunteensa olivat väärin, eivät ne jääneet ilman vastakaikua. Tuosta päivästä lähtien heidän suhteensa oli käynyt entistä läheisemmäksi ja ystävyksistä tuli rakastavaisia.

Kaikesta huolimatta Basch ei voinut olla huomaamatta, että Ashe ja Balthier vaikuttivat päivä päivältä läheisemmiltä. Ehkä heillä oli vain yhteisiä puheenaiheita, mutta joka tapauksessa epäilys kalvoi miehen mieltä. Kun prinsessa vielä valtakuntansa takaisin saatuaan itki ilmapiraatin perään, oli ritarin vaikea hyväksyä naisen käytöstä. Ristiriitaisista tunteistaan huolimatta hän puristi prinsessan olkapäätä rohkaisevasti, kun tämä vaati Balthieria olemaan kuolematta. Ei Baschkaan varsinaisesti pahaa ollut miehelle toivonut, mutta Ashen käytös oli silti ollut häiritsevää ja ilmapiraatin menehtyminen olisi tietyllä tapaa ollut helpotus.

Kun Noah kuolinvuoteellan pyysi veljeään ottamaan paikkansa, ei Basch nähnyt muita vaihtoehtoja, kuin hyväksyä Tuomarin pyyntö. Hän oli sen velkaa veljelleen. Valitettavasti Larsan suojeleminen vaati muuttoa Archadesiin ja Dalmascan jättämistä taa. Niin mieluusti kuin ritari olisikin jäänyt aavikkovaltakunnan kuningattaren alaiseksi, oli hänen kunniansa tähden astuttava Archadian palvelukseen. Oli kohtalon ivaa, että vain viikkoa aiemmin hän oli vannonut pysyvänsä ikuisesti Ashen palveluksessa ja tämän ystävänä riippumatta siitä, miten heidän kävisi ja miten kohtalo heitä riepottelisi. Haikeiden hyvästien ja kirjeenvaihtolupausten saattelemana mies jätti aavikkovaltakunnan ja samalla itsensä taakseen astuakseen veljensä jättämiin saappaisiin. 

Vaikka nuoren keisarin vartioiminen välillä kävikin entisen ritarin hermoille, oli poika varsin fiksu ikäisekseen ja näki pian, miten Basch ikävöi Dalmascaa. Hän ei koskaan ottanut asiaa puheeksi, mutta pyrki ottamaan miehen mukaansa aina, kun velvollisuudet kutsuivat hänet aavikkovaltakuntaan. Vastaavasti Dalmascan kuningattaren vierailujen aikana Larsa järjesti itselleen muita vartijoita ja vaati Baschia huolehtimaan vieraan hyvinvoinnista ja turvallisuudesta. Tapaamisten välillä kirjeenvaihto kuningattaren ja tämän entisen ritarin välillä oli tiuhaa - jopa siinä määrin, että Ashen kamarineidot alkoivat epäillä tällä olevan rakastaja.

Kaksi vuotta parin onnistui salata suhteensa kaikilta, paitsi lähimmiltä ystäviltään. Kun Dalmascan senaatti sai tietoonsa kuningattaren olevan läheisissä väleissä Tuomarin kanssa, pääsi piru irti. Kansalta kaikki salattiin, mutta hovissa kaikki tiesivät Ashen ja Gabranthin suhteesta. Painostuksen alaisena ei heillä ollut muita vaihtoehtoja, kuin luopua suhteen irvikuvastaan ja pitää yllä välinpitämättömyyden kulissia. He eivät juurikaan tavanneet toisiaan, ellei kyse ollut Larsan virallisista vierailuista. Kirjeenvaihto rakastavaisten välillä oli kuitenkin tiivistä ja välimatkasta huolimatta he pysyivät läheisinä.

Dalmascan hallitsijana Ashen velvollisuus oli taata valtakunnalle perijä. Parhaan kykynsä mukaan kuningatar oli kuitenkin vältellyt aihetta mahdollisimman pitkään. Samaan aikaan hän oli epätoivoisesti yrittänyt etsiä keinoja välttää avioliitto aatelisen kanssa. Lopulta senaatin onnistui kuitenkin ahdistaa kuningatar nurkkaan, eikä tälle jäänyt muita vaihtoehtoja, kuin taipua näiden tahtoon. Pian Rabanastressa vietettiinkin taas kuninkaallisia häitä, mutta edellisistä poiketen morsian näytti kovin maansa myyneeltä.

Pian häiden jälkeen Basch oli saanut kirjeen Ashelta. Paperi oli kyynelten tahrima ja kirjoitusta oli paikoitelleen hankala lukea. Muutama tuhriintunut sana ei kuitenkaan haitannut viestin ymmärtämistä. Uuden avioliiton myötä kuningattaren oli pakko jättää menneet taakseen ja valitettavasti tämä sisälsi myös erään tietyn ritarin unohtamisen. Vaikka mies olikin reagoinut kirjeeseen vihan- ja surunsekaisesti, oli hänkin asiaa aikansa sulateltuaan ymmärtänyt, ettei hänellä olisi tulevaisuutta Ashen kanssa. Ei ollut koskaan ollutkaan.

Rutto oli levinnyt lännestä kulovalkean tavoin. Rozarriassa kuolleisuus oli ollut korkein, mutta Dalmascakaan ei ollut säästynyt tuhoilta. Archadia oli epätoivoisena sulkenut rajansa ja kieltäytynyt vastaanottamasta yhtäkään matkalaista lännestä. Siksi keisarikunta oli säästynyt mittavimmilta väestökadoilta. Pahiten epidemiasta oli kuitenkin kärsinyt Dalmasca, joka oli menettänyt sekä kuningattarensa, että kruununperillisensä. Valtakunta oli ajautunut täydelliseen kaaokseen, eikä tilanne vieläkään, vuosien jälkeen, ollut palannut normaaliksi.

Kyyneleet pyrkivät ritarin silmiin hänen muistellessaan aavikkovaltakunnan mennyttä kuningatarta. Vaikka he eivät olleetkaan tavanneet toisiaan Ashen viimeisinä elinvuosina, ei miehen rakkaus naista kohtaan silti ollut hiipunut. Hän oli seurannut ylpeänä, kun tyttösestä oli varttunut nainen ja prinsessasta kuningatar. Hän oli kiintynyt naiseen, menettänyt tämän, löytänyt uudelleen ja rakastunut. Romanssi ei ollut ollut millään muotoa onnistunut, mutta heillä oli ollut toisensa. 

Aina toisinaan Basch oli pysähtynyt miettimään, kenen ansiosta tai syystä asiat olivat menneet siten kuin olivat. Hän olisi voinut syyttää vanhempiaan, jotka olivat painostaneet häntä lähtemään Landiksesta paremman tulevaisuuden toivossa. Ilman heidän kehotustaan mies tuskin olisi tavannut Ashea, eikä olisi joutunut kärsimään naisen vuoksi. Toisaalta hän olisi voinut syyttää veljeään, joka oli riistänyt Baschilta mahdollisuuden elää kuningattaren rinnalla. Loppujen lopuksi valinta oli kuitenkin ollut miehen itsensä, ei kenenkään muun. Kukaan ei ollut pakottanut häntä muuttamaan Archadesiin. Heikoimpina hetkinään hän oli jopa syyttänyt Ashea itseään. Jos nainen ei olisi työntänyt häntä ulos elämästään, olisivat he voineet elää onnellisempina. Toisaalta, tiiviin yhteiselon jälkeen kuningattaren menehtyminen olisi koskenut vielä enemmän. Useimmin hän kuitenkin syytti itseään. Hän olisi voinut tehdä kaiken toisin ja turvata sekä itselleen, että rakkaalleen paremman elämän. 

Aika kuitenkin oli parantanut kipeimmät haavat. Mies oli tehnyt rauhan menneisyytensä kanssa ja antanut anteeksi kaikille, joita hän oli ennen syyttänyt. Enää hän anoi anteeksiantoa itselleen. Vuosien vierimisestä huolimatta hän ei ollut unohtanut rakastaan, eikä päästänyt irti. Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca oli aina ollut ja tulisi aina olemaan hänen elämänsä nainen, hänen kuningattarensa ja ennen kaikkea hänen rakkaansa.


End file.
